come what may
by jessespnutbutrbabygal
Summary: ally and bradin hook up at a party after Callie hooks up with allys b f to make Bradin jealous What happens when ally and bradin get the leads isn the fall musical Moulin rouge chappy 6 is up please read and review
1. meeting Bradin

Come What May

A/n the only thing I own in this story are Ally and Jeff. I wish I owned Jesse and maybe in time I will hahahahhaah :0 I stole a some stuff from some of the episodes of summerland.

" "speaking

' ' thinking

Chapter 1. Meeting Bradin

"I Don't want to move," I screamed at my parents.

My parents were trying to make me move to California, and I was not happy with it. They explained to me that it wasn't just our family that was moving, but 10 others who were also moving to Playa Linda. That made it a little better especially since my crush Jeff was going too.

My parents told me that we would be leaving tomorrow. I packed my stuff in silence and went to bed. The next day I woke up bright and early, and we got on a plane. It took 8 hours to get there and it was so hot.

"Mom when does school start here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," she replied.

I got so mad that I found our new house, and I ran away. I met Jeff while I was walking on the beach and Jeff ran up to meet me.

"Hey Ally," he called out

"Hey, Jeff," I replied.

"It's gorgeous here,"

"I know,"

"School stars tomorrow,"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not happy about it either," he replied.

"We're not going to know anybody," I complained.

"I'd like to know her," Jeff said starring at a couple walking on the beach.

"She's taken and you're an asshole," I replied.

"Hey you know I love you,"

"Do I Jeff?"

"Hey what's going on with us?" He asked.

"Exactly Jeff is there an us cuz the last time I checked you weren't interested."

"Hey," Jeff replied, "I asked you out the other day."

"What? When?"

"When I asked you what time you worked so I could go and see you."

"That was you asking me out! You idiot. I don't know why I waste my time on you!" I yelled as I stormed off down the beach. As I walked away, the couple on the beach approached Jeff.

"Trouble in paradise?" the girl asked.

"Kinda," Jeff replied.

"I'm Callie and this is my friend Bradin. Are you new here?"

"I'm Jeff and me and a bunch of people moved here from Florida."

"Are you going to Playa Linda Tomorrow?" Bradin asked.

"Yes. I Just hope she's not still mad at me tomorrow, cuz I won't know anyone else."

"Who was that?" Callie asked.

"That was Ally my 'friend'."

"I noticed that you guys were fighting about asking each other out. If you wanna make her really happy give her roses and a cute ring. She'll melt on the spot," Callie gushed.

"is that what he did?" Jeff asked.

"No were not dating," Callie replied, "I'm going to go talk to Ally."

Callie ran up the beach to where Ally was sitting in the sand crying. Callie casually sat down next to her. Ally lifted her head to see the burnette on the beach that Jeff was staring at sitting next to her.

"Hi," Callie said

"Hi," I replied.

"You new here?" Callie asked

"Yes," I replied.

"You look upset is something wrong?" Callie asked.

"Jeff," I complained, "He can be such an insensitive asshole."

"I know how you feel."

"How? You have that boy on the beach. I bet he asked you out without being a complete let down "

"We're not dating."

"What" I asked.

"He's still trying to figure out what he wants. He just sent his last girlfriend into a mental home. He keeps calling and because I like him I keep coming."

"I guess you do know how I feel."

"Yes. Let's go back and I'll introduce you to my ass hole." She laughed.

As we walked back to Jeff and the other boy, I could see the look on Jeff's face get brighter.

"Bradin this is Ally. Ally Bardin." Callie called out.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

I took a long look at Bradin and my only thought was damn! I'm crying over Jeff and theres boys here that look like that.

Bradin had sun streaked blonde hair that hung over his face. His gorgeous face. He had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like the stars in the sky. He had a smile that made you melt when he flashed his pearly whites. His beautiful tan skin glistened in the sun. His tall muscular body towered over me, and his arms hat I longed to hold me, hung loosely at his sides.

"Callie, I gotta go. I have a surf lesson with Erika. I'll call you later," He said.

"Bye," Callie said.

"Bye Jeff, Ally," Bradin called back as he ran to the beach.

"So my friend Casey's having a party tonight. I'll see you there right?" Callie asked.

"Um Yeah sure." I replied.

"It's going to be at the beach house by the pier. Bring your swim suits and I'll see you at 8."

"Ok," Jeff replied.

Callie turned around and ran toward the beach. I looked at Jeff and smiled.

"So I guess we're going to the party?" Jeff asked.

"Yes we are," I replied.

"Well I gotta get ready. I'll meet you at your house at 7:30 ok?"

"ok," I replied.

At about 4:30 I went to Joe's Crab Shack to eat lunch. I sat down at a booth, when I saw Callie helping a limping Bradin into the booth behind me. I slunk down in my booth as they began to fight.

"I can't believe you Bradin," Callie began.

"What?"

"You don't do that kinda stuff. I can't believe you cut him off. I don't care whose brother he is."

"Are you still mad?" Bradin asked.

"Yes and just because I saw a friend wipe out, and I helped him doesn't mean I can't be pissed."

"What ever I wanted to do it so I did it."

"You don't know what you want."

"And you do?"

"Yes I do. You just moved here Bradin, you were popular and you want to be back on top again. You want to be a surfer, but you're not the best and you can't stand it. You want a girlfriend, but god forbid you open your eyes and get over Sarah. Bradin, School starts tomorrow and you need friends. Making enemies on the water is not the way to do that."

"Callie I ..."

"Don't look at me that way"

"What way?"

"The way I want you to"

"Callie I don't..."

"You know what Bradin save it. OK BRADIN, I don't know whats going on BRADIN, but you keep calling and because I like You I keep coming. Bradin, I'm leaving.

"Callie wait," Bradin called as she ran out the door. I took this opportunity to go talk to Bradin.

"And you thought I was Fiesty," I laughed as I sat down.

Bradin looked up to see the hot blonde from the beach. He remembered that she was having boyfriend troubles. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah are you going to the party tonight?'

"Yes," I replied.

"Kool I'll see you there."

"Ok," I said as I got up to go.

"You meeting someone here?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"You wanna eat with me?" he asked.

"What if Callie comes back?"

"She won't"

"What happened?"

"She wants this big time commitment and I'm not ready for it."

"Why were you limping?"

"I was surfing and I wiped out doing a 360"

"Oh my gah are you ok?"

" Ha ha I'm fine."

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh my gah."

"I don't like to say god."

"It's okay. It's cute."

"Why do I have the strangest feeling that you are flirting with me?"

"Because I am."

"What about Callie?"

"What about her?"

"Bradin"

"I gotta go I'll see you at the party."

Bradin ran out the door and dissapperared.


	2. chapter 2 the party

Chapter 2 The party

I gathered up my things, paid my bill, and left a tip. I walked back to my houde to get ready for the party and all I could think of was Bradin. I put on my bikini, put on a pair of jeans, and straightebed my hair. After I straightened my hair, I put on some make up and a pair of sandals. After I put on my sandals I heard my doorbell ring. I ran to the door to find Jeff with Callie.

" Hey," he said as I opened the door, "You look hot."

" Thanks," I replied looking at Callie. She had her brown hair bradied down the middle, and like me, she had on a bikini with jeans.

" You look so cute," Callie said.

" Thanks so do you."

We walked the ten minutes to the party, and the first thing I saw was a shirtless Bradin. I must have been drooling or something cuz Jeff got mad.

I just kinda shrugged and walked in the door. Callie asked me if she could dance with jeff, so I said fine, as I searched for Bradin. When I finally gave up I felt some one cover my eyes.

" Guess who?" They said.

" Bradin?" I answered.

" Correct," He said as he uncovered my eyes. The music Changed to a slow song, Jessica Simpson's take my breath away.

"Do you wanna dance?" Bradin asked.

" Yes," I replied.

watching every motion in this foolish lovers game-

Jeff and Callie had been dancing for a while and things were getting heated. Finally a slow song came on, Callie looked over Jeff's shoulder and gasped. Jeff turned around to see what she was looking at. He saw Allie and Bradin slow danjcing and looking quite cozy.

- On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame -

I lifted my head off Bradin's shoulder.

"What about Callie?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"Isn't she going to be mad?"

"She's been freak dancing with Jeff All night I don't think she cares." Bradin put his hand on allys face and moved in closer to kiss her.

"Wait," I whispered, "I thought you didn't want a relationship?"

"Not with Callie. Come on give me a chance?" Bradin begged.

"Okay." I replied

- Turning and returning to some secret place inside -

Bradin kissed me and I closed my eyes. When our lips met I knew I was safe.

- watching in slow motion as you turn around and say My love take my breath away take my breath away -

When the kiss ended Bradin was the first to pull away. He looked into Ally's blue eyes and reached for her hands. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile.

- watching I keep waiting still anticipating love -

I looked up at Bradin looking for some sign that he liked me, and when I saw him smile I knew he was happy.

- never hesitating two become the faded ones -

As the song continued, Bradin pulled Ally in close. She rested her head on his warm bare chest.

- Turning and returning to some secret place inside-

It felt so right being with Bradin and dancing with him.

- Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say my love take my breath away take my breath away oh woah yeah -

Jeff and Callie decided to dance and they realized how close Bradin and Ally were. Callie took jeff aside and started a heavy make out session.

- Through the hour glass I saw you in time you slipped away -

As Jeff was making out with Callie He saw how happy Ally looked with bradin, and he realized they'll never be the same.

- When the mirrior crashed I called you and turned to hear you say if only for today I am unafraid. –

I looked up at Bradin and realized that I was probley in for a major heartbreak but suddenly I didn't care.

- take my breath away oh oh yeah you take my breath away oh oh take my breath away you take my breath you take my breath away you take my breath away you take my breath away you take my breath away you take my breath away -

As the song ended Bradin took Ally outside.

"You wanna go swim?" He asked.

"But it's dark," I replied.

"That's what's going to make it fun."

"Ok," I replied.

"Do you trust me?' He asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna learn how to surf?"

"I guess. Bradin isn't it safer in the daylight?' I asked.

"I won't let anything happen. Come on."

As we got closer to the ocean, I could see the dark water splashing itself on the shore. I was scared of it.

"Come on," Bradin yelled as he stripped out of his jeans and into his trunks. I took off my sandals and jeans and looked at Bradin.

Bradin looked up at Ally, and his eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Her long, layered, pin straight, blonde hair fell down across her shoulders. She was so thin. She reminded him of Britney Spears. She had a tourquise bikini that brought out her blue eyes. Bradin walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"You ready?' He asked.

"Um, yeah sure let's go."

We made our way to the icy black water. I stuck my toe in and shivered.

"Bradin, it's freezing."

"Yeah it's kinda cold," he laughed, "But if we move around it'll get warmer come on."

Bradin grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water. I screamed as the cold washed over our bodies. Bradin pulled me further into the ocean.

"Bradin, it's too cold," I shivered, "I thought you were going to surf?"

"I don't have my board," he replied, "Here this will make you warmer." Bradin pulled me close to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in and we kissed. While we were kissing a wave covered our heads.

My first thought was that Bradin had pulled me under, but then I realized that Bradin and I were standing and we hadn't moved. I need air so I let go of Bradin and kicked up. When I reached the surface, I couldn't find Bradin. A few seconds later Bradin popped up.

"What was that?" I asked,

"A wave. A powerful one too. We better get back to shore."

"Ok," I replied.

As me and Bradin made our way to the shore I looked back and saw a humongous wave.

"Bradin did our wave look like that?"

"Yes. Let's go back to the party."

"Ok," I replied putting on my jeans and sandals. As we walked back up to the house Bradin put his arm around me.

When we got back to the house Bradin asked where callie was. Some boy said that she and some new kid had gone upstairs to the bedroom.

"I can't believe it," I cried.

"I can. She's trying to get back at me."

"Do you think they are doing it?'

"I don't know," Bradin replied.

"Bradin I want to go home."

"Ok," he replied, "Let's go."

I walke dout the door and Bradin followed me.

"You can stay if you want." I told Bradin.

"No I'll walk you home." He replied.

I smiled at him and we walked to my house. I told him I'd call him tomorrow.


	3. ch 3 school

Chapter 3: School

Later that night I signed on my computer and lo and behold Jeff starts to IM me.

JDPlaya1: Hey Ally

Ally101: What do u want?

JDPlaya1: Whats ur prob?

Ally101: I cant believe u even asked me that

JDPlaya1: Callie?

Ally101: you and her yup that's my prob.

JDPlaya1: Well what about you and Bradin?

Ally101: You started in on Callie before I even talked to Bradin the party.

JDPLaya1: Well you and bradin left after you 2 slow danced

Ally101: Yeah and when we came back you two were upstairs in the bed room.

JDPlaya1: well we didn't do nething

Ally101: Yeah right I know you Jeff I know better than that

JDPlaya1: Ok So we fooled around a little so what.

Ally101: How many other girls have you fooled around with Jeff, esp when u were supposed 2 b with me

JDPlaya1: A few but u started looking for bradin when we first got to the party.

Ally101: I can't believe you. I was looking 4 bradin bc u were all over Callie b4 u even got to my house!

JDPlaya1: Well what did u and Bradin do outside?

Ally101: We swam for like 2 min cuz the waves were so bad and then we walked on the beach.

JDPlaya1: Well me and Callie are going out now. She said she need a real man not that wimpy surfer guy.

Ally101: I can't believe you!

JDPlaya1: What?

Ally101: U 2 deserve each other

JDPlaya1: Whatever good bye.

I signed off the computer and went to bed. The next morning I went to the beach and watched the surfers. They all looked so care free and fearless and the water was so calm and invititng.

A few minutes later a surfer waved to me and came out of the water. I waved back not knowing who it was. The surfer started coming towards mne and I realized it was Bradin.

"Hey," he called out as he ran towards me.

"Hey," I called back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to watch the water actually it's a lot calmer and more invitingnow."

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"You were pretty upset last night."

"yeah and it only got worse when Jeff imed me."

"Yeah I know the whole story Callie called me last night."

I looked down at the ground and back up at Bradin.

"Do you want to swim?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Bradin grabbed Ally's hand and they ran to the water. When they had gone in so deep that it was over there heads Ally clung to Bradin for dear life.

"What's wrong?" Bradin asked.

"I can't swim," Ally replied.

"Hang on to me I won't let you drown."

Bradin slid his arms around Allys waist.

"So Ally do you have a last name?" Bradin asked.

"Smythe," Ally replied.

"Mine's Westerly. 17 right?"

"Yup," I replied.

"18."

"Well I like older men."

"And I like younger women." Bradin replied as he leaned in to kiss Ally

"WE better get going," Bradin announced.

"Why?"

"Because we have school in an hour."

"Oh my Gah!"

Bradin and Ally got out of the water and ran to the shore. They went to the restroom and got changed for school. Ally sat on the bench by the restroom and waited for Bradin. When he came out they went to Playa Linda High.

When they reached the school, Ally saw how big it was and gasped in amasement.

"Come on Ally," Bradin whispered, "I'll show you around."

Bradin took Ally all around the school and showed her everything.

"So do you have nay questions?" Bradin asked.

"Do you guys have plays here?"

"Yes tryouts for Moulin Rouge are tomorrow."

"Are you trying out?" I asked

"Yes," Bradin replied, "Are you?"

"Yes. I love Moulin Rouge."

"I just love acting I don't care what the play is."

As Bradin finished his sentences the bell rang.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go to class."

Bradin was in 4 of my classes the other 1 Callie was in.

"Hi," Callie giggled, "Do you like it so far?"

"What do you care," I replied.

"I'm really sorry about Jeff and I do want us to be friends."

"THAT will take time."

The teacher started teaching us about pronouns. I got bored and went to sleep.

After school bradin greeted me with a kiss at my locker.

"I won't be able to see you till tomorrow afternoon so I'll meet you at play tryouts. "

"Ok," I replied

Bradin walked me home and when I kissed him goodbye I went up in my room to get ready for the auditions.

I put the movie on and began to act like Satine.


	4. chapter 4 the audtions

Chapter 4 the auditions

A/n you need to see Moulin Rouge to understand this chappy sorry

The next day went by really fast, and the next thing I knew it was time for the auditions. Bradin met me at my locker and we went to the auditions. I started to get really nervous.

"Ally, why are you shaking?" Bradin asked.

"I'm really nervous," I relied.

"You'll do fine," he replied.

I was up next to audition. When they called my name I went into the room. They gave me a script and told me to do my thing. I started with the song first.

"A kiss on the hand maybe quite continental but Diamonds are a girls best friend. A kiss

may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat or help you feed your pussycat. Men grow cold as girls grow old and we all lose are charms in the end. But square cut or pear shaped these rocks don't loose their shape diamonds are a girls best friend.

As I finished my number, the judges wrote stuff down and told me to act from the script.

"Is he going to invest?" I asked an imaginary Ziedler.

"Of course after spending the night with you how could he refuse." One of the judges read. "He wants to make you a star. You'll have a real job in a real theatre and you'll be ..."

"A real actress," I finished. I went back to finish my song.

"Cuz that's when those louses go back to their spouses Diamonds are a girls best friend."

"Very good!" The judge replied, "Now we are going to Bring a boy to audition for Christian. We'll let him do his thing and then we'll let you 2 act together."

"Ok," I replied.

The man went out and got bradin and he started his audition.

"oh I love a little bit of poetry after supper," I began, "Begin."

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside," He began.

"Oh naughty,"

"I'm not one of those who can easily hide."

"Oh yes, naughty naughty words."

"I don't have much money but boy if I did."

"Oh naughty naughty,"

"I'd buy a big house where we both could live."

"Naughty words."

"If I was a sculptor but then again no."

"Oh yes naughty,"

"Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show."

"oh yes don't stop naughty words."

"I know it's not much but it's the best I can do."

"Don't stop don't stop oh yes naughty words."

Bradin began to sing his solo.

"My gift is my song and this ones for you. And you can tell everybody this is your song it may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world. I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss well some of these verses well they they got me quite cross but the suns been kind while I wrote this song cuz it's people like you that keep it turned on. So excuse me forgetting but theses things I do you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue well anyway the thing is what I really mean yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. And you can tell everybody this is your song it may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world."

"good job," the judge replied, "now turn to page 12 in the audition book."

We turned to it and began to act.

"When you thought I was the duke and you told me you loved me was it just..." Bradin began.

"An act," I finished, "Of course."

"Oh yes how silly of me to think you could fall in love with me."

"I can't fall in love with anyone."

"What can't fall in love with anyone that's terrible."

"No being on the street that's terrible."

"love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendoid thing love lifts us up where we belong all you need is love."

"Please don't start that again." I begged.

"All you need is love," Bradin sang.

"A girls got to eat."

"All you need is love,"

"Or she'll end up on the street,"

"All you need is loooove."

"Love is just a game."

"I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me."

"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee."

"Just one night give me just one night."

"There's no way cuz you can't pay."

"In the name of love one night in the name of love."

"You crazy fool I won't give into you."

"Don't leave me this way I can't survive without your sweet love oh baby don't leave me this way."

"You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."

"I look around and I see it isn't so oh no."

"Some people want to fill the world with silly lovesongs."

"Well whats wrong with that I'd like to know cuz here I go again. Love lifts us up where we belong. Where eagles fly on a mountain high."

"Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for 1 happy day."

"We could be heroes just for 1 day."

"You. You will be mean."

"no I won't."

"And I.... I.. I'll drink all the time."

"We should be lovers,"

"We can't do that."

"We should be lovers and that's a fact."

"Though nothing will keep us together."

"We couls steal time,"

"Just for 1 day," we both sang, "We should be heroes forever and ever we should be heroes for ever and ever we should be heroes.''

"All because I will always love you," bradin sang.

"I can't help loving ..... How wonderful life is now your in the world. You're going to be bad for business I can tell." I said as we kissed.

"Great job you'll find out the results tomorrow," The judge said.


	5. chapter 5 the results

Chapter 5

Bradin and I walked out the door and I sighed in relief.

"You were great!" Bradin whispered.

"Thanks," I replied.

Bradin wrapped his arms around my waste and started kissing my neck.

"Bradin stop"

Bradin stopped and walked me home in silence.

"Are you mad?' I asked.

"No," he replied, "Are you?"

"No,"

"Do you want to come over to my house and watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"I'll see you at 6."

"where do you live?" I asked.

"I'll come get you." He replied.

I told my parents are going to Jeff's and they said ok.

Bradin left his house to go get Ally. He made sure Johnny aunt Ava, derrick, Nikki, and Jay weren't home. When he got to Ally's house she was waiting for him on her porch. When she saw him she ran to meet him.

"hey," I yelled to him.

"Hey," he replied as he took my hand and led me to his house.

When we got there he opened the door and told me to go in. We sat down on the couch and he put in Freddy vs Jason.

"Oh my Gah. Bradin no please!" I begged.

"What's wrong?" Bradin asked.

"I'm afraid of Freddy,"

"I'm here I'll protect you," he laughed. As the scary parts came on I buried my afce in Bradins chest. He put his arm around me and suddenly I didn't want to be alone with him. I didn't trust myself to say no to him. It started raining and I was startled by a sudden crash of thunder. Bradin lifted my head with his hands. He turned the movie off as the power went out.

"BRADIN!" I screamed.

"I'm here," he called out as he grabbed my hands.

"Bradin I'm scared," I wined.

"It's okay. I'm going to get some candles."

"Don't leave me," I begged.

"Here come with me," he replied.

After we gathered the candles and lit them, we sat back down on the couch while the storm raged outside. I started to shiver and cry.

"What's wrong?" Bradin asked.

"I'm cold and scared,"

"Hold on," He called out as he ran upstairs.

"Bradin don't leave me," I screamed.

Bradin came back down with a sweatshirt and a blanket.

"Here this will help," he replied as he handed me the sweatshirt and the blanket.

"Thank you I answered as I put the sweatshirt on. Bardin sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me as he put the blanket over us. As we cuddled on the couch Bradin layed down and I layed down next to him in his arms with my head on his chest.

"Are you really that scared?" Bradin asked.

"Between Freddy and the storm Yes " I answered,

"I'm sorry I wanted you to get a little scarred because I wanted you to lean on me and I could make you unafraid. I seriously didn't want to terrify you like this."

"it's okay you didn't know."

I laid my head on Bradin's chest and closed my eyes. I woke to the sound of a man calling Bradins name.

"what" Bradin yawned.

"Aunt ava Erika suzanna and jay are on their way home. I don't care but Ava would if she finds you sleeping with a girl on the couch."

"We didn't do anything," Bradin replied.

"I trust you," he answered,

"Ally this is Johnny he lives here Johnny this is Ally."

"Nice to meet you," Johhny said.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied, as he turned to go upstairs.

"Was that your dad?" I asked

"No that was my Aunt Ava's ex-boyfriend I live with Ava cuz my parents are dead."

"Oh my gah Bradin I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay you didn't know. I'll walk you home before the crew gets here," he laughed.

"ok " I replied.

Bradin walked me home. When we got to my house bradin told me he'd see me at school tomorrow. I went in my house and got ready for bed.

When I woke up I got dressed and went to school. I saw Bradin standing at the corner of the school talking to some blonde. When he saw me he waved me over to him.

"Hey ally," he whispered as he grabbed my hand, "Sarah this is my girlfriend Ally."

"What I can't believe you," Sarah screamed as she stormed off into the school.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was my ex-girlfriend Sarah. She's literally crazy. She got put into a mental home a couple of months ago and they're letting her try going to a normal school. The problem is that she still loves me and she thinks I still love her."

"Do you?" I asked.

"No. Hell no. I don't think I ever really did. I 'loved' her because she put out, and she made me feel wanted."

"Oh," I replied with tears in my eyes, " so you had sex with her?"

"Once," he replied.

"Oh," I whispered.

"It was right before she tried to kill me."

"She tried to kill you"

"yes she was drunk and wanted to drive me to Mexico, and tried to kill Callie and me when I wouldn't go."

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"Let's go look at the results of the play," Bradin suggested.

"Ok," I replied.

We walked over to the drama bulletin board to look at the casting list.

**Christian : Bradin Westerly**

**Satine : Ally Smythe**

**The Duke: Jeff Doones**

**Ziedler : Jason **

**NiNi : Callie**

**Marie : Sarah**

**Talluse: Brent**

** The first practice is tomorrow at 4.**

" Oh my gah," I gasped, "I get to be satine and you're Christian."

A/n sorry if the last chapter was confusing b/c most of it was scenes from the movie Moulin rouge for the auditions

Bradin pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me.

"We're going to be great he whispered as the bell rang. I walked to homeroom and listened to announcements.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman the drama department has put up the casting list for the musical Moulin Rouge. Congradulations to the leads Ally Smythe and Bradin Westerly. The surf team tryout results are posted in the gym. Thank you and have a nice day."

When the bell rang I left homeroom and went to Bradin's locker.

"hey," I giggled, "Did you make the surf team."

"yes," He replied. "You do realize that with Jeff as the duke that you're going to have to kiss him and shit."

"I know I'm going to make him sorry, And then when he wants to get back together with me I'll be like 'sorry bradins not an ass like you'."

Bradin laughed and shook his head as we walked to geography. I didn't pay a bit of attention to it. As the day dragged on I got more anxious for tomorrow to come. When I got to my locker theer was a note on it. I opened it up and read it.

_Ally,_

_I have practice( surfing) right after school so I won't be able to see you. Aunt Ava wants to meet you so come by the beach at 4:30 and watch me for a bit and then we'll go back to my house for supper. I can't wait to see you!_

_Bradin_


	6. chapter 6 the dinner

_Chapter 6 the dinner_

I smiled as I read the note. When I put everything that I needed in my backpack, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Callie and Sarah.

Oh great my 2nd day here and I'm already going to get my ass kicked.

"Ally, I'm really sorry and I really do want to be your friend," Callie began.

"I just wanted to warn you that all Bradin wants is sex and once you give him what he wants he'll drop you like a hat." Sarah warned.

"Um, Thanks I guess but that's something I need to find out for myself," I replied to Sarah. She snorted and walked away.

"Cam we be friends?" Callie asked

"I thought you were my friend Callie until you hooked up with my boyfriend."

"How do you think I feel. The guy I like doesn't want to get with me because he hasn't figured stuff out yet, and then he goes for the new girl who he doesn't even know her name."

"You were all over Jeff before me and Bradin started talking at the party."

"Yeah because Bradin told me at his surf practice that it was over between us because it never really began, and that he wanted to get to know you better and ask you out."

"Well it worked out though," I began, "You have Jeff and I have Bradin."

"So are we friends now?" Callie asked.

"Yes we are friends."

I went home and changed, told my parents I was going to a friends and headed toward the beach. When I got there the team was there taking a breather. When Bradin saw me he ran over and kissed me on the forehead.

"How much longer you got?" I asked.

" Fifteen min of free surf," he replied, "Watch this." He ran into the water and did stuff on his surfboard. When 15 min was up Bradin changed and we walked to Bradin's house.

"Are they going to like me?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Your family."

"Yeah they are going to love you. Just don't tell aunt Ava we fell asleep on the couch."

"Ok," I replied.

As we approached his house _grabbed_ his hand and he squeezed it and smiled at me. We walked in his house and I could smell the delicious food.

"Aunt Ava," Bradin called.

"In the kitchen Bradin," a voice replied. Bradin led me into the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Ava. Bradin's aunt." The voice replied.

"Hi," I replied looking up at Ava. She was beautiful. She had brown eyes and beautiful long blonde hair.

"Where is everyone at?" Bradin asked.

"Jay and Erika are at the store and will be over at 7:30. Johnny and Suzanna are buying material they'll be back soon. Nikki and Cameron are upstairs, and Derek and Martha are out back." Ava answered.

" Thanks," Bradin replied as he led me upstairs. He knocked on a door and went in.

" Nikki," Bradin yelled as a young girl quickly pulled away from a young boy.

" Bradin," Nikki yelled, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing what are you doing," Bradin screamed.

"We were only kissing," the boy confessed.

"Shut up Cameron," Bradin yelled as he pulled Nikki in the hallway. " You better not let Ava catch you."

"Alright," Nikki whispered, "Who's that?"

"Nikki this is my girlfriend Ally. Ally this is my sister Nikki and that was her boyfriend Cameron."

"Hi," I said to her.

"Hi," Nikki replied.

Bradin took me outside to meet Martha and Derek.

"Hey, Derek," Bradin yelled, "Come here I want you to meet someone."

A little boy and a little girl came running to the side door.

"Who is it Bradin?" The little boy asked.

"This is Ally my new girlfriend," Bradin began.

"What happened to Callie?" Martha asked.

"We don't like each other anymore,'' Bradin replied, "Ally that's my little brother Derek and his girlfriend Martha."

"HI," They shrieked.

"I laughed and told them hi back as Bradin led me into the living room.

"So does everyone here have a significant other?" I asked.

" Kinda," he laughed, "Erika and Jay are dating. Susanna has some secret boyfriend, and Johnny still loves Ava but Ava is dating Nikki and Derek's principle Simon O'Keefe."

"Wow! And I thought my life was complicated." I laughed as 2 people walked in the door.

"Johnny Suzanna this is my girlfriend Ally." Bradin introduced us.

"Hi," we all 3 replied.

10 minutes later a surfer dude and his girlfriend walked in.

"Jay Erika this is my Girlfriend Ally."

"HI," we all 3 replied.

" Suppers ready," Ava called in from the Kitchen.

We all walked into the kitchen and I sat down next to Bradin. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

" Alright dig in every body," Ava announced.

Everybody started to get food and bradin told me he'd get my plate so I sat in silence.

After I had eaten my steak and mashed potatoes and rice, Ava brought out a chocolate crème pie.

"Here you can have the first piece," Ava said as she handed me a slice.

"Thank you," I replied.

I Took a bite of the chocolate pie and it was delicious.

"So Ally, Bradin says that you are new here. Where did you move from?" Ava asked.

"I moved here from Florida," I replied.

"What part?" Erika asked.

" Tampa," I replied.

Nikki gave me a dirty look and asked to be excused.

After Nikki left people stopped asking me questions. Bradin got up and told me to come with him.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Nikki," he replied.

"Why doesn't she like me?" I asked.

"I don't know but for some reason she sees you as a threat."

"Oh,"

"I guess because you're really pretty she's jealous of you."

I Blushed as he looked me in the eye.

"What are you blushing for?" Bradin asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You are really pretty," Bradin replied.

" Thanks," I murmured.

Just then Cameron walked in the door.

"Hey Bradin," He called.

" Nikki's upstairs," Bradin replied.

"HI," Cameron said looking all goggley eyed.

"Hi," I replied.

"Cam this is Ally MY girlfriend. Ally this is Nikki's boyfriend Cameron and part of the reason I think she hates you."

I Laughed as Cameron turned bright red and ran up to Nikki.

"Let's go outside," Bradin suggested.

Bradin opened the door and we walked down to the beach.


End file.
